This invention relates to packages for laser diodes, in particular to surface-mounted packages.
In a conventional laser diode package, a laser diode is attached to a light sensor by means of manual spot welding, where corresponding terminals are mated. This method is slow and the quality is unstable. This process is not conducive to automatic production.